1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a housing for enclosing a camera, and more specifically, to an interface for interacting with a touchscreen of the enclosed camera.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Many users place their portable devices in housings, either to mount the device on a larger object, to allow for the underwater operation of the device, or merely to protect the device from accidental damage. In particular, some portable cameras come with housings that may be placed on a mount, harness, or strap to allow a user to capture photographs or video while keeping one or both hands free. These housings are especially useful while the user is performing fast-paced physical activities, such as surfing, bicycling, kayaking, or skydiving.
Although such housings can allow for hands-free operation of a camera, a user may occasionally use his hand to access features of the camera. For example, the user may wish to interact with a touchscreen on the camera to change a setting or to view previously-captured photographs or videos. One drawback to such housings is that they typically enclose the entire camera in a rigid shell, and it is not possible for a user to interact with a touchscreen on the camera when the camera is enclosed in the housing.